


Quiet Moments

by orionsspectre



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, F/M, Healing, Implied Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Calamity Ganon, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Support, also this is very much zelink, botw, i'm still playing botw and i am sobbing because i love these two so much, the legend of zelda - Freeform, these two have me weak, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionsspectre/pseuds/orionsspectre
Summary: As the world that Link has known to be violent and unforgiving changes with the defeat of the Calamity, he finds himself reunited once again with his Princess. However, he soon learns that the calm and quiet moments with Zelda are few and far between. Link must learn to live in a world that not only survived the Calamity, but also learn to manage his conflicting emotions; being the loyal appointed knight taking care of his charge, or allowing himself to learn to accept his feelings toward Zelda and learn how to heal with her.





	1. The After

**Author's Note:**

> (Most likely going to be a multi-chapter fic, may be rated M in later chapters)

“Do you remember me?”

Link’s cerulean eyes drifted to the sleeping woman next to him, who slept like the dead.

He felt his chest grow heavy at the thought, and before he realized it his hand had drifted in front of her nose to feel her breath against his skin.

To make sure she was alive.

To make sure she was real. 

She was real. She was as real as the scars covering his body, as real as the sheikah slate on his hip, as real as the master sword on his back, and as real as the breeze that blew through their camp.

He saw her shiver in her sleep, and he found himself again moving without thought, positioning himself right next to her to block more of the wind and allow her to feel the warmth radiating off his body. 

She stopped shivering.

“Do you remember me?” 

He had been silent when she asked, not because of a silent oath he swore to himself to be the stoic and calm protector she needed, but because he was overwhelmed by everything he wanted to say.

Yes, I remember you.

I didn’t know who you were at first but I know I missed you every time I heard your voice.

I love you.

Instead of saying any of that, he fell to his knees before her, gripping onto her white skirt and sobbing into it. He felt her run her fingers through his hair, and he could hear her soft voice between him choking on his own tears.

“Link… it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Her voice, long ago laced with venom, now was the sweetest and most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and if it weren’t for her holding him as tightly as she did, he wouldn’t think she was real. He would be sure he’d wake up in the wilderness somewhere, dreaming of something he had no way of knowing could truly be.

It was when she started to sway did he manage to compose himself, standing and finding the strength somewhere in him to resume his role.

The princess’s faithful appointed knight. 

He caught her before she fell, and together they rode to the outskirts of Kakariko Village before she had gripped onto his tunic and begged to stop to rest somewhere.

How could he say no?

“Link…”

Her voice instantly snapped himself out of his thoughts, and his eyes were back on her again. 

He thought, perhaps, she was just saying his name in her sleep, but her green eyes were open, albeit they seemed exhausted.

“Please… sleep.” she whispered, her pale hand shakily reaching up to grab the front of his tunic and tug him towards her. He gently held her wrist, steadying her hand so she could pull him down. He put his back to the wind, making sure none of it could touch her before slipping his arms around her. He would shield her from the elements. 

He would shield her from creatures that wouldn’t think twice about hunting them. 

He would shield her from the world if he had to.

She quickly fell asleep again, scooting as close as she could to his body to enjoy the warm and comfort his arms brought, and he took the guilty pleasure of burying his face in her hair, understanding that these quiet moments with her would not last long.

***

Impa was overjoyed, although it was difficult to tell sometimes.

Paya had taken an immediate kinship with the princess, and she was soon whisked out of Link’s reach to be scrubbed from head to toe. 

And though he knew Paya, and knew she would be well taken care of, he still felt his heart squeeze when she left his sight, and he could feel himself get antsy.  
“I never thought I would get to see her face again before I died.”

Impa’s old, wise voice broke him out of his thoughts, which were soon becoming a rabbit hole he could fall down forever, and gave him the chance to look at the wise old woman.

“You’ve brought me the greatest gift you could give me, and I know that it doesn’t seem like it now, but things will be normal again.” she said, placing a frail hand over his. 

He looked at his boots, not knowing what to say, before making a solemn nod. He didn’t think it were possible, but Impa did. So he needed to give it a chance.

 

It had been days since he’d been able to see the princess in more than passing. An entourage had escorted them to Hateno, and he had not been given the chance to get less than six feet from her. His chest still felt heavy, and he found himself rubbing his thumbs against the master sword so much that he had rubbed them raw. 

Even tonight he saw himself alone once more, in his modest home in Hateno, sitting by the hearth and listening to the wind and rain howl outside. The princess had been staying with Purah, recovering and reminiscing, as well as forming strategy to restore the castle and the Hyrule monarchy. 

Though he rarely saw her, on the occasions he did, he saw the exhaustion in her eyes, and wondered if she was truly getting enough rest. 

No matter… he didn’t get to see her, so he wouldn’t really know.

A light knock broke him from his thoughts, and he felt his nose scrunch in confusion. 

It was late, and it was a thunderstorm… who was here at this hour? 

He opened the door a crack, and saw a familiar face shivering in the cold rain, and he immediately opened his door and grabbed her hand to pull her inside. 

The princess had wrapped a cloak around her nightgown, and her shoes were covered in the mud from the village road. She was soaked and shivering, and he was already guiding her to a spot by the hearth.

“I’ve been trying to break away from them all to see you, but every time I try I kept getting pulled into some other political meeting. I’m sorry I haven’t been here.” she said, giving a heavy sigh as she started to wring out her hair. 

He grabbed an extra tunic, knowing it would be more than long enough to cover her, and he helped her remove her boots and cape, relieved and thrilled that she had remembered him and had came to see him. 

“You’re still so quiet…” she whispered. 

His eyes met hers, and he saw a storm of emotions within them. Sadness, confusion, grief… and something he couldn’t quite yet identify. But he could also see a sort of longing, and again his body acted on its own, reaching for her hand that she left on her knee.

“Zelda… I just don’t know what to say.”

She blinked in surprise, not moving even when he gripped her hand tighter, and not moving when his body acted on its own again and brought her hand to rest against his lips. 

“There is so much I want to say, too much. But what I need to say now is that you visiting me is a kindness I didn’t know I needed right now.” 

His lips brushed against her palm as he talked, still in a soft voice like he always had. He couldn’t tell if the fire was playing tricks on him or if were the exhaustion he felt deep in his bones, but he could have sworn he saw flush creep up her cheeks. 

They stayed like that for awhile, Link kneeling before her and Zelda leaving her hand to rest against his lips. It was only when she sneezed that the spell was broken, and she was back to drying off, and he was back to helping her warm up. 

He left the room to let her get changed in privacy, using the time to go upstairs and make sure his warmest blanket was ready for her. He wasn’t completely sure, but he had a hunch she was staying the night in his home. And if he were being honest with himself, he probably wouldn’t have let her leave in this storm in the middle of the night. 

He’d beg for forgiveness from Purah later. 

He took the opportunity to change himself into his own sleep clothes, finding that old, worn tunic and those old shorts he had kept after the course of the year. Maybe it was too sentimental of him to keep them, but for tonight he was grateful he had actual sleep clothes to wear, instead of his normal shorts with no shirt. 

“Can I come up?”

He turned in time to see her blonde head poking up in the loft entrance, her eyes scanning the room. He had the sudden realization that he had never had guests before, and that the princess was the first one to ever see a place he could call his home.  
He nodded, and she continued the rest of the way up the stairs, sitting on the bed as though she already belonged there. He tried not to dwell too much on the thought as he let his hair down and grabbing another blanket to take with him downstairs. He took two steps for the stairs before he heard a quiet, “Wait.”

He stopped, turning to the princess knowing there was confusion written on his face. 

“Please, and I know it’s imposing and probably a bother, but I haven’t slept nearly as well as the night you saved me. I know it’s awkward, and a lot to ask, but please… please stay with me?”  
Her cheeks were unmistakably red this time and she was refusing to make eye contact with him, but he felt his heart clench once more and again his body moved on it’s own. He was laying on the other side of his bed before he knew it and burying himself beneath his large blanket. 

She gave a small giggle before joining him under the covers, scooting herself as close to him as possible before allowing herself to close her eyes. 

He gently put an arm around her, keeping her close and keeping his back towards the window.

Shielding her from the elements.

Shielding her from creatures that wouldn’t think twice about hunting them.

Shielding her from the world.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep he thanked Hylia for this quiet moment, and sent a silent prayer that he would be given more.


	2. Santuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Zelda begins to slip back into her role assigned at birthright: the political leader of a kingdom that had been in conflict and disarray for a century. With her slowly reintegrating into the position of power left to her, Link must learn and fall back into the role of her protector. Link discovers not only has the princess's standoff with Ganon changed her approach to confrontation, but behind the strong wall she put between her and the outside world he is able to see the cracks that leave her vulnerable and broken. Link himself must come to terms with the losses he has endured and how he must continue to be the knight his princess needs to heal.

A pattern was beginning to form. 

Link started to slowly discover the familiar rhythm of the appointed knight; waking before the princess, escorting her to her meetings and appointments, and ensuring no threats were coming her way. The princess had protested many times, saying how her father was long gone and his decree of Link’s appointment was gone with it, or how Ganon was gone and Link didn’t need to stay if he didn’t want to.

She said over and over he was free to do as he wished.

And in the hours of the evening when she sought him out because she could not sleep soundly, he would remind her over and over that protecting her was his wish.

The morning after the princess spent the night in the sanctuary of Link’s home he had made sure to escort her back to the lab. As he suspected, Purah was in a full panic that the princess had “vanished” or was “stolen away by Bokoblins in the night.”

When she finally saw Link escorting the princess back, she had stopped spouting whatever nefarious plot a Bokoblin could have devised and instead eyed him with suspicion. He just gave a shrug, and he hadn’t heard another word of the matter. The trio just acknowledged the unspoken agreement that the princess sneaking off to her appointed knight’s home after dark was best kept a secret. 

Hateno had become a sort of base of operations. The castle was slowly being salvaged and restored, and for the princess she still was unable to return to those now hallowed grounds. In the appointments Link accompanied her to he often listened to many dignitaries saying that a Hyrule must return to the castle, and how it was a powerful symbol of victory and hope.

What they didn’t see was in the late hours of the night the princess gripped Link’s sleeping tunic with such force she threatened to leave marks in her skin and cried to the point Link needed to remind her to breathe, because the concept of returning this soon was almost as horrific as the princess fending off the Calamity itself after one hundred years. It was in those moments when he wished he were poised enough to tell those dignitaries exactly what he thought of their ideas without risking the formations of alliances. 

But he had never been great with poise, so he said nothing. 

As for the princess, his admiration for her seemed to grow more and more each day. 

She no longer stammered when confronted with potential conflict, and she held her head high while some individuals would criticize her for not ending the Calamity sooner.

As if they could ever know.  
As if they could ever truly understand. 

On one particular day, the criticisms were brutal.

“You dallied for a century and allowed Hyrule to become a conflict zone filled with ruins and a struggling populace ravaged by disasters your technology caused. Explain to me why we should consider an alliance with you?”

Link couldn’t remember which foreign nation the man belonged to. All he knew that the man’s snobbish voice was too nasal for his ears, and his beady eyes stared at the princess as though he was plotting something. 

The princess took in a deep breath, a trait Link had learned she had when she was trying to control herself, before opening her mouth with a voice so cold that Link almost didn’t believe belonged to the princess.

“Your empress signed ancient treaties to support Hyrule should it fall into disarray specifically due to the Calamity. You come to my kingdom and insult my efforts to keep not only my people alive but yours as well, when you hadn’t even witnessed the Calamity with your own eyes.”

The man’s eyes widened in shock, mirroring the expressions of everyone in the room. Even Link had trouble keeping a straight face.

“If you have the audacity to make offensive remarks toward me, then perhaps we should discuss how Hyrule has provided the majority of your country’s flint and wheat.”

“But I- You-!” the man blubbered, his face turning purple from either anger or embarrassment, Link wasn’t quite sure. What he did know is that he hadn’t seen this aggression from her in a long time.

“I will allow you a day or so to think on it. I would hate for Empress Selina to learn that she will need to explain to her farmers that they must increase crop production tenfold on untillable land because someone made a regrettable choice that could have been avoided.” the princess coldly said, waving her hand at him as the universal symbol that he was dismissed. 

The council room was silent, so much so that even Link was uncomfortable. 

The princess had the bridge of her nose pinched between her thumb and index finger, and she had her eyes screwed shut. 

“Please allow me the rest of the day to think on some of the decisions we’ve made. I believe I need rest.” she said after what felt like an eternity to Link.  
The council members shuffled out, Purah looking at the princess with concern before following the others, shutting the door behind her. 

Link finally moved from his corner of the room, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently massaging them, a trick he had learn that could help her when she got this wound up and frustrated.

He could feel her tension, and he hoped that he could help her relieve some of that stress. Or at least he could shoulder it for her. 

“Look at me. Just some sort of spoiled princess that was a century late in saving my country.” she said, unable to hide the bitterness in her voice. 

“You know that’s not true.” Link softly said, allowing his thumbs to swirl in circles around her shoulder blades. 

He could feel her muscles slowly start to relax in her shoulders, and she tilted her head back so she could meet Link’s eyes. 

He saw that same sadness in them, this time mixed with guilt. 

“Then why does it feel like it is?”

He didn’t have an answer for that, only knew that his princess had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“Link… I feel like I’m drowning.”

Her eyes were filling with tears, and he let his thumb catch the first one as it fell. 

“Let’s go home.” 

That was the first time Link had said anything that implied he shared a home with the princess, and he wondered if she caught it or even cared. In a way, his modest home and his loft with his soft bed and warm blankets were sanctuary for her. 

And while he could not admit it aloud to her, and he couldn’t let her know how weak he was, he quietly admitted to himself that she was his own sanctuary, and now that he had her back in his life, and was able to see and hear and touch her, he would never be willing to let her go. 

She stood, rolling her shoulders back and holding her head high. He was proud of how she composed herself, but he was saddened that so much had been taken from her.  
Yet he saw what Ganon had made her become. 

She was a warrior; strong and unyielding, willing to die for a cause she deemed worthy. And for the princess, no other cause was more worthy than saving the land she called home and the people she so desperately wanted to live. 

She made her way out the door of the council room, ignoring the stares from the malingerers from the meetings held throughout the day. 

Link followed behind her, always faithful, always loyal, and always there to make sure she stayed standing.

 

“Do you think about them?” Zelda asked, sitting cross legged on Link’s bed, absentmindedly braiding her hair. 

Link sat on the floor, sorting through various hide and other hunting byproducts, grouping materials together that could be of use.

“Who?”

“The Champions.”

He paused, a slight frown settling on his lips.

“Do you… remember them?” she asked, her gaze softening.

He started sorting again, tying bundles neatly together. 

“Sometimes. There will be something I see that takes me to a memory of them.”

Zelda was quiet, but her eyes were focused on Link with such intensity that he began to squirm in his seat. He’s forgotten that scrutinizing gaze of hers; he felt like an experiment.

“Does that ever happen for memories of me?”

He was surprised by her question, but gave her a nod, putting his neat bundles of materials in a storage bin. 

“What sorts of things remind you of me?” she asked, shifting her scrutinizing gaze to the end of her braid. 

He thought for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

She looked back at him, and he realized his silence was once again creating a sort of tension that he had never been comfortable with. 

“At first… Impa and the slate helped me find pictures you’d taken. And I was able to stay in those spots long enough to get vivid memories in my head, as though I were reliving them.” he said, picking his words carefully. He didn’t want to come across as rude, but he certainly didn’t want to come across as creepy.

She looked at him, no longer in a scrutinizing way, but a thoughtful one, taking in his words. So far, he hadn’t scared her off, and to him, that meant he was heading in the right direction. 

“There are nights when I see something small, such as a Silent Princess, and I’m immediately whisked back to the day you found an entire clearing of them, and I hadn’t seen you so content since the day we met.” he said, his words coming out rushed.

She gave a small smile, her hands undoing the braid she had placed and her eyes on her hands. 

Link knew his cheeks must be red, but a small part of him didn’t care. A small part of him was relieved.

He decided to test these new, braver waters, and he dared himself to meet her gaze.

“Those small things that let me see your joy are the only things that kept me going on nights where I couldn’t see the light.” 

She was frozen in place, her smile gone and her eyes wide, but Link continued on, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

“There were nights that were so dark that I felt like I couldn’t breathe and I wanted everything to just be finished.”

Zelda sank to the floor in front of Link, who had averted his gaze so he could maintain the courage he needed to keep his babbling going. He didn’t notice until her knees were flush against his, and even then he couldn’t react to it for fear he would withdraw once again.

“But the chance to see your smile… and hear your voice… that’s what held off the dark.”

He hadn’t seen her move forward, but he felt her arms around him before he could blink.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and taking in every piece of her. 

The way she smelled of a fresh rainfall over Hyrule Field.

The warmth she radiated, perforating the cold of the night and the cold of his own demons. 

The green of her eyes that took him back to that day, what fleeting moments he had of it, where he was able to witness her rolling in a field of the flowers she adored, and he heard her laughter echo and knew at that moment that this woman was his weakness. 

And again, his stoic and calm mask of the protector slipped from his face, and he was reminded once more that the princess was more than just a political leader and the Blood of the Goddess.

She was his sanctuary, and for that blessed refuge in her arms he would allow himself a small moment of weakness.


	3. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Link and Princess Zelda grow closer, rumors of a suspected relationship begin to spread. Link worries what this will mean with how the princess is viewed among the nobles of the powers she is trying to form alliances with, yet he feels discomfort at the thought of her marrying some noble. Link must learn how to cope with a constant entourage and prying eyes, all while trying to keep himself in line so he can be a functional knight.

“There are rumors, you know.”

Link stood at the princess’s side, his face calm and unreadable, but on the inside he felt as though he had walked into Death Mountain itself.

The princess sat in the chair at the desk Purah had pushed her towards, lowering her quill from the letter she was writing to the Duchess of Such-and-Such or the Lord of Who-Cares.

Link hadn’t the regal mindset to care for the names of these people that apparently mattered.

Purah stood on a stool in front of the desk, raising her height to be on eye-level with the princess. She still hadn’t managed to turn herself back into an old woman, and Link doubted at this point she even wanted to. 

But even with the appearance of a child, Link was intimidated by her.

And that was saying something.

“What rumors?” the princess asked, her gaze not breaking from Purah’s.

“That the Princess of Hyrule is never able to be seen for late meetings, and that she won’t go anywhere without her knight.” Purah said, turning that intense gaze to Link.

He didn’t show it, but he was mortified.

“So? I’ve just spent the past century using continuous magic to keep the doors of hell mostly shut, and my knight appointed to me by rite of the Goddess Hylia had remembered his oath to my family.” the princess said, almost dismissively.

Almost.

Link could see the tips of her ears turning pink. 

Purah pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes.

“There have been reports of a woman of your similar stature slipping into Link’s home after dark.”

Link’s breath caught in his throat, and he had to remind himself to maintain his composure. 

He can always fall back on composure.   
“I see.” 

Link’s gaze turned to the princess, and he could see she had folded her hands on her desk as though she were deep in thought.

Purah gave a sigh, shaking her head and dropping her critical expression. 

“There are concerns in securing lineage and building alliances. Most people think the best way to do that is through marriage into other royal families. Soon suitors will be arriving, and there is worry that your… preference for Link’s presence will jeopardize such arrangements.” 

Link could tell that Purah was choosing her words carefully, but that didn’t stop him from feeling his face turn bright red. 

He could no longer fall back on his composure.

The princess closed her eyes, and he could see her shoulders start to stiffen. Again, without thinking (and he cursed his body for this), he was at her side, with a hand on her shoulder. 

Purah did not betray shock or confirmation with her facial expression, but she did keep her gaze trained on his hand, and despite Link knowing how embarrassed he must have looked, he kept his hand on the princess’s shoulder, and didn’t move away when the princess placed a hand over his.

“I will secure alliances with or without the approval of others.” the princess finally said. 

Link didn’t entirely know what she meant with that. Was she still going to allow the potential for suitors? 

The thought seemed to deflate Link, and he found himself once again looking at his boots. 

He felt the princess squeeze his hand, and he was once again brought back from getting lost in thoughts that would get him nowhere. Slowly, he was able to see that the princess was becoming a lifeline for him and he could only hope he could be the same for her.

“I understand, your grace.”

Link’s eyes traveled back to Purah, whose lips were pressed in a firm line that looked comically serious if it were on any other child.

But not Purah.

 

 

The first time Link was able to leave Hateno he had felt a weight leave his chest. 

It had been three months since the Calamity had been defeated, and Link had begun to go stir crazy. 

In meetings where countless guards were there to chaperone, Link would slip out to train or hunt in the hills surrounding the village. Occasionally he would be forced to stay out of proper form, the various knight commanders and skilled and revered warriors requesting his presence.

The boy who sealed the darkness.

Although, Link no longer represented a boy much anymore.

He had been mindful of how he had to be somewhere around one hundred and twenty years old, and he had to take the time in the mornings before Zelda awoke to shave the scruff that formed on his chin.

His hair had grown longer, and he smiled to himself at the times Zelda would absently braid his hair while he cleaned the Master Sword, relaying her daily activities. 

But now, although the confinement of Hateno had been temporarily lifted, Link still was not entirely content. 

The Council of Hyrule, lead by the princess herself, were making their way to the Zora Domain. In part, so they could see how the Zora had fared in the months after the Calamity, but also due to what the princess had confided in Link.

She needed to see the survivors from a century ago.

She needed to tell the ones that knew the Champions how truly sorry she was.

She needed to repent.

Link had listened to Purah and Paya and Impa and even Robbie all try to assure her that the princess had nothing to apologize for, and to seek repentance for something the Champions’ homelands had already forgiven her would be a waste.

But Link knew.

He knew the princess would not sleep soundly until she had made peace with what had happened.

And for the princess, that first step was admitting her own failures.

Although Link never thought they were failures, he knew better than to try and take away the grief she still felt towards the losses of her close friends. 

And while he was understanding in that aspect, what he was not understanding of was the amount of time a simple journey from Hateno to the Zora Domain apparently needed to take. 

They set out two days before, but because of the number of people being brought along, you’d think they were moving an army to camp before a great battle. Link was irritated when he learned the soonest they’d arrive was the end of the week, simply because the entourage were not all seasoned travelers such as he.

And to make matters worse, the Council felt that camping at night was essential.

Link had kept his distance from the center of activity; he had begun to notice the stares and whispers of the nobility accompanying them. He caught wind of those speculating that the princess did not entertain suitors because she was being entertained by someone else much closer to her.

The very thought caused her cheeks to feel as though they were set ablaze. 

On this evening of their trek, still four days from arrival to the domain, Link had returned with some of the accompanying hunters and guards. He felt a sense of relief with these individuals, finding the gossip among them almost nonexistent in that a lighthearted joke would be make here and there, but serious offenses would be settles with fists. 

They spoke a language Link understood. 

They sat around a campfire, close to the butcher and chef’s storage carts so they could use the meat gathered to feed the large encampment. The hunting party drank ale and laughed together, telling dirty jokes that would make the ladies of the court blush.

And though he was silent, Link felt a sense of comfort here. 

As the party finished cleaning their kills, they slowly started to disperse, one by one until Link was left at the fire by himself. 

Again, lost in his thoughts, and again, longing for his sanctuary. 

He looked up from the fire, seeing the princess’s tent more towards the center of camp, passing rows upon rows of tents belonging to other dignitaries. There was lamplight still seen in it, so Link knew she had to be awake still, and he caught himself wondering how she had managed to sleep. 

He knew he hadn’t.

He took extra guard shifts, cleaned the weapons of his and the others, and chewed on bitter roots all to keep himself awake.

He didn’t like sleeping without her now.

He knew he would crash soon, however, but he knew he didn’t want the nightmares that accompanied him when he did. 

He wanted rest. 

He wanted her. 

His body seemed to know what to do before his mind had came to the conclusion, because now he walked quietly through the rows of tents, looking like he had a purpose so as not to draw attention to himself. 

He stilled feared what the rumors would do to the princess’s reputation, but he knew that he needed to see her. 

He approached her tent, the guards posted outside snapping to attention before allowing him passage, clearly already made aware that the appointed knight did not need permission to approach the princess. He nodded in return before moving a tent flap out of the way, and silently slipped inside. 

Zelda sat on a large bed seemingly made for camping. He remembered it, because he was there when the Gerudo Warrior had read aloud the decree from Chief Riju, who wrote that she hoped it would serve her comfort in the coming months. It appeared the young chief was well aware of the traveling the princess would be required to do.

She seemed to be scouring an old book, no doubt studying the Zora to ensure she did not offend their people. Link cleared his throat and her eyes snapped up, revealing dark circles under her eyes.

It would seem the princess hadn’t slept much either. 

She said nothing, just slowly put her book down before patting the spot on her bed beside her. Link was more than happy to oblige, removing his boots and allowing the harness carrying the Master Sword to rest on the headboard, always within reach, before sitting next to her. 

Her arms were around him much to his surprise, and he felt himself being pulled down to the mattress, with his head resting on Zelda’s chest.

He was grateful she was not at an angle to see his face.

His flush would be shameful. 

“I missed you.” she whispered, her hands running through his hair. He felt his arm drape lazily across her hips, not squeezing her tight but still surrounding her, and he felt his eyes close as he took in her warmth. 

“I missed you too.” 

The longing he felt towards her had been swallowing him the past few days, and he knew it was what kept him from sleeping soundly at night. 

Now that she had been saved and reintroduced into his life, he did not know how he could possibly live without her. 

That only made what he had to say a bit more painful.

“Do you think this is a good idea? Will your suitors.... Will you be unable to wed because of me?”

Her hand stilled against his head for a moment, before resuming running her fingers through his hair.

He felt as though he could hear a pin drop, and the silence made him want to crawl into a hole.

“I value every moment I spend with you more than I value the promise of a wedding to someone that will never know the pain I do.”

He breathed a sigh of relief, allowing himself to relax for a moment. 

He felt her hand slowly move to the side of his face, and then to his chin, sending shivers down his spine. He felt her fingers tilt his chin up, forcing him to make eye contact with her, and though he could have certainly refused he knew he didn’t want to.

He wanted to remember and enjoy the warmth of the tent, the way the lamps flickered with the breeze and the way the distant sounds of thunder were getting closer ensuring that the camp would likely stay in place another night.

He wanted to remember her eyes on his and how soft her skin was.

He knew he would remember her words and that he would remember them until the end of time.

“How could I marry anyone that wasn’t you?”

He didn’t have a response for her.

He only knew that the relief he felt at those words and the exhaustion from no sleep prior was getting to him, and he was finding himself having trouble keeping his eyes open. 

He didn’t care about the rumors anymore.

Neither did she.


	4. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link reunites with an old friend, worrying about faces of the past he's concerned he's let down. Not only does he have lingering guilt for those he can't truly remember, he also must contend with what Princess Zelda wants from him, if anything. A night at a feast held in celebration of the Calamity's defeat brings him face to face with his own sense of reconciliation, and maybe a first or two along the way.

“Link!”

Link turned towards the voice, stopping Purah mid-sentence in her briefing of the day’s activities. 

The waterfalls on the outskirts of the Zora Domain created a heavy mist, making it hard to see too far off in the distance. 

The princess looked at her knight quizzically, but held her tongue when she saw Link hold up a hand as if to say, “hold on.”

Then he saw it.

A large flash of red shot up the waterfall, followed by many other flashes of color. When the mass of colors landed, Link couldn’t hide a grin from spreading across his face.

Prince Sidon and a small band of Zora soldiers had arrived to meet the camp.

“Link! It’s so good to see you!” the Zora prince exclaimed, running to swoop the knight up into a hug. Link laughed, albeit a bit hoarsely due to the prince’s strength, and even Purah didn’t comment on the matter.

Link rarely laughed these days, and it was a marvel to the Council members that he was able to now. 

Prince Sidon set Link down, turning his attention to the princess. He knelt before her, holding her hand to his lips in the proper royal greeting. She looked almost comically small compared to the Zora prince, but even that didn’t stop a smile spreading across her lips.

“Princess Zelda, it is my privilege and honor to welcome you to the Zora Domain. We have long awaited your return, and I cannot express to you the joy it brings me to see you uninjured.”

Link saw the smile flicker on the princess’s face, the tension in her shoulders, but then…

He saw the tension disappear.

“It has been over a century since I last saw you. You were a little guppy then.” she said, a small giggle escaping her lips. 

If the Zora were capable of blushing, Link would be sure Sidon’s cheeks would be flushed, and Link thought smugly to himself how good it felt to see Sidon on the end of that treatment for once.   
The prince straightened, giving her a nod and trying to recover from his playful embarrassment.

“Well I’ll have you know that you and Link inspired me to grow beyond being a guppy. It’s thanks to yours and my sister’s influence that I’ve been able to be a leader my people need.” he said, giving the princess and Link the fondest smiles. 

Now it was Link’s turn to be bashful again, but he was able to see the surprise written across the princess’s face. 

He wanted to tell her that she had nothing to fear; they already loved her.

“Thank you, from the bottom of mine and all Zora’s hearts. Your sacrifice will not go unnoticed.”

 

According to Purah, the Zora had always found an occasion to throw a feast. She assured Link that this feast was greater than any before. 

The Council of Hyrule and many of the accompanying dignitaries were in the large throne room-turned-banquet hall in which King Dorephan was at the head. His loud laugh filled the halls, mixing perfectly with the music and chatter and singing from the banquet’s attendants. 

The princess sat near the head of the table, between the king and Prince Sidon, and Link could hear her musical laughter at a joke the prince had told her. He stood at the outer pillars, content that he could see the princess speak with those she actually seemed to enjoy the company of before turning his attention to the courtyard.

To the statue of Princess Mipha. 

He had complex emotions in regard to the Zora princess. He never had all of the memories to back those emotions up, but he knew that he had been close with her, and he was aware that she had felt for him what he felt for…

His eyes drifted back to the princess once more. 

 

He remembered waking up later than normal the morning after Zelda told him she could only marry him, and he remembered wondering if it was all some sort of dream. Thanks to the thunderstorm that was in full effect, the camp was staying put another night, and no one had disturbed the princess yet. 

Maybe Paya had entered the tent and saw Link and Zelda sleeping and had decided against rousing the young ruler, or maybe the guards had done Link a favor and had shooed any intruders away.

Whatever the case, he was grateful. 

He had been given the hours in a day he had never had with the princess before, and that meant he had opened his eyes still curled against her, his arm lazily draped over her hip. She had been absent mindedly playing with his hair, with her nose in a book, and a blanket covering their legs. Her own legs were intertwined with his, and he remembered that he was willing to do anything to stay in that moment with her. 

The Goddess had smiled upon him it would seem, because they were undisturbed for most of the day. The storm had gotten so violent that only the seasoned outdoorsmen were willing to fair the wind and lightning, and Link and Zelda had been left alone in that quiet contentment.

At one point during their lazy afternoon, the wind still howling as though it were a wolf alone in the wilds, he had braved the question.

“Did you mean it?”

She had been sipping Swift Violet Tea, a favorite of hers, and reading declarations of inquiry, and she set them down before folding her hands properly on her lap. 

“I will either marry you, or I will marry no one. Those are the only two possibilities.”

That had left Link confused, unsure if that meant she wouldn’t allow him to court her (and Goddess knew he had no idea how to go about that), or if that meant he could only be the logical option for a princess that had endured descent into hell, only to return to a state of near anarchy.

He’d rather hoped it meant she liked him in some sort, and that it would be much more than just the “logical” option.

Regardless, it would seem that the princess had made some sort of point to at least Purah, because the Councilwoman no longer put bids in front of the princess for “eligible bachelors.”

That still didn’t stop the letters and bids from coming, but at least they weren’t from one of the princess’s most trusted advisors.

 

Link was called back from the rabbit hole of thought had had found himself in by the nudge of a strong elbow to his shoulder. 

He looked up and saw the grinning face of Prince Sidon, handing him a glass of Zora specialty wine. He accepted graciously, turning his gaze back to the courtyard once more. 

“She’d be proud of you.” Sidon said, motioning towards the statue. 

Link didn’t remember enough about the Zora princess to know for certain, but he had a hunch that Sidon was right. Blindingly optimistic as Sidon was, and it certainly wasn’t a bad thing, he wasn’t a liar. 

Link studied the statue of Mipha, a sense of calm washing over him and along with it a sense of… guilt. 

“Did she know I didn’t…” 

“I believe she did. I remembered as a guppy I would ask her where “Uncle Link” was. She told me time and again that wasn’t who you were.” Sidon said, taking a sip of his wine. 

Link frowned.

“She made that armor for you as a symbol of her love. She’d even planned to gift it to you as a proposal of sorts. She knew, however…”

Link chewed his bottom lip, frowning at the thought. How would he have reacted? Did he and Mipha once share those feelings together?

“She knew she wouldn’t have made you happy in the way she wanted to. She saw how you looked at the princess, even when she was so cruel to you in the beginning. She saw your clear admiration for her. She knew it was not meant to be.”

Link took a drink of his wine, the taste almost too sweet even for him.

“Don’t discount your own happiness, my friend.” 

He looked at Sidon, seeing the wistfulness in his eyes as the prince gazed upon the statue of his sister. If Link had feared animosity from anyone in regards to his complicated relationship with the princess, he was relieved above all else that none of it came from Sidon.

The quiet spell of serenity had be broken, however, because several Zora women approached the prince in giggles.

The prince finished his drink, nudging Link’s cup as if to encourage him to do the same, before turning to the small crowd of women. 

“Duty calls, my friend. Do try to have a fun time. Father wanted to throw this party in large parts due to you.”

And just like that, Sidon was gone, ushered to the banquet hall and towards the ballroom, no doubt sure to cause a fight or two just among his fans. Link smiled to himself, taking another drink, and deciding that it was time for him to at least grab some food.

 

Two plates down, and a third began, and Link was still famished. 

Maybe due to nerves, or perhaps he really was a “glutton” as the princess liked to tease, but he hadn’t eaten much leading up to the feast and he was sure to get his fill now. It felt nice not hunting for his food every so often, and it felt nice knowing that the Zora were more than happy to share with their large party. 

Link had found himself a small overhang, far enough from the party to go unnoticed, close enough to keep a watchful eye on the princess, whom, last he saw, had danced with Prince Sidon and was in safe hands. 

A few Zora guards stood several yards away, laughing to themselves over which royal sounded more pompous, each taking turns doing their favorite impressions. 

Link smiled to himself, finishing another plate of food, and setting back against the pillar supporting him.

This was quiet.

This was nice.

“Your grace!”

Link’s eyes snapped open, seeing the Zora guards standing at attention.

“Do you know where my knight is?”

The princess stood before them, even in the moonlight a slight flush to her cheeks. 

Oh no.

She was drunk.

“Haven’t seen him, your grace. We can send word at once!” a guard said, his eyes dutifully forward, therefore over the princess’s head. She swayed for a moment, appearing to catch herself on the ledge of the bridge, but gave a nod, turning back to the party.

Link was waiting for her by the time she turned the corner out of their sight. 

“Oh!” she said, bumping into Link’s chest. His arms were already around her to steady her, and he could distinctly smell the sweet Zora wine on her breath. 

Perhaps Sidon had encouraged her to have a good time as well. 

“Link, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” she said, wrapping her arms around him. He blinked in surprise, but returned the embrace, wondering exactly how drunk she was. 

On some level, he didn’t mind. He enjoyed seeing her this free every so often. 

“How many have you had to drink?” he asked, not able to help a smile from appearing on his face. She playfully punched his shoulder before intertwining her fingers with his. 

This was new.

“Link… dance with me?” she asked, bringing his hand to her face. He knew his face had to be flushed, even the blue lighting of the domain unable to mask it, but he was only able to nod and allow her to pull him away. 

She found pulled him to one of the balconies just under the ballroom with clear view of the moon in the sky. He could still hear the music from the celebration, noting they had changed to a softer tune, and he could see that the closest people were the same guards, only much further away this time. 

They were alone. 

She pulled the hand she led him by to rest upon her waist, and intertwined their other fingers together, pulling herself to be flush against him. 

This was different from the dancing he had seen earlier.

This was closer.

“I don’t know how good-” he started, stopping when he felt her hips sway against his.

“You never were a good dancer. I’ll lead.” she softly said, resting her head on his shoulder. 

He thanked the Goddess for resolve. He thanked her for not allowing his knees to buckle right before her. But at the same time he cursed not knowing what to do, or how to dance and woo her properly.

So he swayed in return and felt his heart soar.

He didn’t remember much of his past life, but he did remember this:

This was his first dance.


	5. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dignitary makes a surprising, if not unwanted, proposal towards Princess Zelda, and Link must remind himself to keep his composure. The thrill of combat is no longer as thrilling to Link as he understands what he has to lose. But above all, the Council of Hyrule must begin to make their way across the land to visit a young Chief that wishes to see the princess well.

“The Domain stands with the Princess Hyrule.”

King Dorephan’s voice boomed in the throne room, causing light fixtures to rattle. The king’s council applauded him, and the princess’s own did the same. 

Only a few of the dignitaries accompanying the Council seemed dissatisfied; the beady eyed rude one among them. Link made a mental note of him, before turning back to face the Zora king, right at the princess’s shoulder. 

“You honor me with your allegiance, King Dorephan.” the princess said, bowing before him. Link took the cue to do the same, muscle memory appearing to remember more of royal customs and courtesies than his mind did.

The king motioned for them to stand, and more applause sounded out. Prince Sidon clapped Link and the princess on the backs, always unable (or unwilling) to hide his joy. 

“Enjoy your last night in the domain. Feel free to resupply as needed, and please, do be safe.” the king said, his voice softer but always so kind. 

“Thank you, King Dorephan.” the princess said.

And just like that, court was dismissed. 

 

“We should head towards the Gerudo next. Chief Riju has been inquiring as to your well-being.” Purah said, seeming to be checking off lists in her head as she spoke. The princess nodded, looking at Link’s Sheikah Slate (no longer feeling as though it were hers) and inspecting one of the maps he’d found. 

Link followed a few paces behind, as was proper, and gave a friendly wave in acknowledgment to a Zora couple that called his name. They all remembered him. 

They walked along the royal guest quarters, headed back towards the princess’s chambers. The princess wanted to spend the rest of her day relaxing, deservedly so after spending the past week in formal “negotiations” with King Dorephan. 

None of the treaties had changed since the last meetings over a century ago, they just needed to put on a show for the dignitaries. 

“Sir Daro!”

Speaking of whom…

The beady eyed man was waiting for the princess outside her chamber door. 

“Your Grace! So glad I could catch you. May I borrow a moment of your time?” the man said, a snake-like smile on his face. Purah eyed the man, not caring that he was easily three times her height in her current form. 

“May I inquire as to what the need for an announced meeting is?” Purah asked, her high pitched voice so cold Link was sure she could freeze over Death Mountain. Sir Daro didn’t seem to care though, his eyes staying trained on the princess. 

“It’s a private matter, I’m afraid. However it does involve the interest of both Hyrule and the Terran Empire.” the man said, feigning sorrow at not disclosing information with Purah. The princess gave Purah a knowing look, as if to say “Don’t worry, I’ll handle him.”

“Do make it quick. The princess has work to do.” Purah hissed. 

Link admired the researcher; even in the body of a child she had no qualms with squashing opposition with her presence alone. 

Purah walked off, leaving Link and his charge, and Sir Daro looking Link over. 

“Terribly sorry your grace. But could you dismiss your… servant? This is a private matter, best kept between nobility.” he sneered. 

Link’s face betrayed nothing, but inside he was definitely annoyed. 

“That is my knight, Sir Daro. Anything you say to me can be said in front of him.” the princess said, venom dripping on her words. She opened the door to her chambers, motioning for both Link and Sir Daro to follow her inside. 

The glare Daro gave Link was delicious, although Link would never admit it aloud. 

“What did you wish to speak to me about?” the princess asked, sitting behind the desk in the study. Link took his place behind her, looking out the window, trying to make it seem as though he were uninterested in the matters of royalty.

“Well it would seem my Aunt, Empress Selina? She feels a union of houses would be beneficial for both our nations, and I tend to agree with her.” Sir Daro nonchalantly said.

Link was definitely interested in this matter of royalty. 

The princess said nothing.

“Tales of your beauty had traveled far, and I can think of none other that I would want to wed. Our heirs would be splendid, and our kingdoms would prosper.” he continued. 

The very thought made Link nauseated. 

“I’m sorry… But I thought I had, how did you say, dallied and let my country fall to ruins?” the princess said, taking her turn to be a tad smug. Link was grateful he faced the window and not Sir Daro; he couldn’t hide his grin. 

“Perhaps that was harsh of me… I’ve come to see how splendid of a leader you are, and I couldn’t imagine a better fit for a wife. Please, won’t you be mine?” Sir Daro said. He was a terrible charmer, Link thought. Not an ounce of genuine feeling was in his proposal. Not that he was lying, per say. The princess was a splendid leader, and she was beautiful.

But Link knew what a scheming individual sounded like and Sir Daro was it.

The princess was quiet, and the tension in the room grew so thin Link thought it would snap if he even dared to breathe. 

The princess did not seem to share that similar fear. 

“No.”

Link exhaled then, relieved to hear her stern voice.

“No?” Sir Daro asked in disbelief, clearly not used to getting his way. 

“You heard me correctly. Now if that will be all, I trust you can see yourself out?” the princess said, turning her attention to the Sheikah slate and a small pile of paperwork. Sir Daro sat agape, clearly not expecting such a curt response, before turning his gaze to Link and glaring. 

“Yes, your grace. Do reconsider if it so pleases you.” he mumbled, standing up and quickly making his way to the door. He paused, then turned back before exiting.

“I’m sure your knight understands it’s not proper to be left alone with you?” he snidely asked, clearly trying to challenge Link. 

Link remained silent and composed; he had stared down much worse. 

“My knight is welcome here. Good day, Sir Daro.” the princess coldy replied. 

Sir Daro’s face turned beet purple, and it was apparent he had to fight to hold his tongue.   
Link felt a surge of pride flow through him as he watched Sir Daro storm out of the princess’s chambers, apparently able to hold his tongue, but not his actions. He turned to the princess, watching her shoulders sag as though a great weight had been lifted from them. 

“How angry do you think he is?” she mused, sighing in relief when she felt Link’s calloused hands rest on her shoulders. He chuckled, rubbing some of the tension out of her body.

“Pretty angry.” he said, not able to help the grin on his face. 

She swatted his hand playfully, and Link leaned over her, tilting her head back so she was forced to make eye contact with him. She gave a weary smile, letting a hand gently rest against his cheek before closing her eyes. 

Link adored her; when she was exhausted, or angry, or filled with the sorrows of the world, he adored her. He could spend hours looking at her like this; safe and content and near him, all of the things he wished for the most. 

“Link... “ she softly said, gently pulling him closer by the back of his neck. Their noses were flush, and his shaggy hair dangled in her face no doubt tickling her skin. Her lips were parted, and they looked soft. Link could see her cheeks were pink and he knew he had to match. But he didn’t care. He didn’t care if he was red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He didn’t care if the whole world knew his affection for her.

He would do anything for more moments like this.

Her lips brushed against his, sending a shock through his body. His hand gripped her shoulder and she kept her lips there, brushing against his own. 

“Princess Zelda!”

The spell was broken once more. 

Link straightened up, taking a step back towards the window once more. Zelda’s cheeks were bright red, but she stood, answering the insistent knocking of Purah. 

“I was worried when Sir Daro stormed past me in the hall! Are you alright?” Purah asked, flitting around the princess as though she were inspecting her. The princess waved her off, clearly embarrassed.

“I’m fine! He attempted to… court me? Honestly that’s not even the right word for it.” the princess said, turning away to gather her things. She made eye contact with Link, and he couldn’t help but give her a small smile, causing her cheeks to flame even more.   
“If it suits you both I would like to rest for an hour or so. Don’t disturb me for that time. Thank you!” the princess squeaked, slamming the doors to her bed chamber shut. 

Link and Purah looked at each other in silence. Purah giving him a skeptical look, and Link just shrugging in return.

 

He had missed the rush of combat. 

Link danced between the blades of the Lizalfos, using the opportunity to bring a blade down on one of them. It fell where it stood, and Link took the opportunity to slice at another that had been surprised by his speed. 

There was one remaining, and as Link turned to face it, Master Sword in hand, it slowly backed away until it had a safe enough distance from the seasoned knight to run off into the brush. 

Link stared after it, insuring it wasn’t trying to gather friends to ambush the camp again.

“Master Link!”

He turned to the voice, seeing one of the hunters running up to him, her bow drawn and an arrow knocked. 

“Are there more?” he asked, using the edge of his shirt to clean off the blood on the Master Sword. 

“No… I thought you needed backup?” she said, her brows knitted together in confusion. He shook his head, sheathing the Master Sword and heading back to camp. The hunter followed him back until she reached her post. She wished Link well, encouraging him to clean up before any of the ladies of the court saw him, and turned back to resume her guard duty. 

He made his way through the camp, quiet as to make sure he didn’t draw too much attention to himself. 

It had been late when he heard the Lizalphos horn; Zelda had been fast asleep when he slipped away from her tent, and for the first time in his life (as he currently remembered it), he had felt a bit… sad when he left for a fight. Like he didn’t want to leave her side to engage in a brawl.

Of course, Link knew that a brawl was not always called for. He had learned his lesson quickly after he had awoken from the Shrine of Resurrection and his strength was not remotely close to where it was now; sometimes sneaking was a better option.

It would seem that no matter how skilled Link had become at sneaking, he was still clearly detectable by the princess.

“Are you hurt?” 

She was sitting up in her bed as he slipped in, her knuckles white from the tight grip she held on her blankets. 

“No. I promise.” he softly said, shedding his blood-stained shirt. 

Zelda’s eyes narrowed, clearly inspecting him to make sure there wasn’t any injuries he may have overlooked. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, taking a cloth to clean the Master Sword properly, hearing her shuffle behind him until he felt her pressed against his back, her arms wrapping around his torso.

“I know you have to go… but I do hate to see you leave. Please… just tell me goodbye next time?” she asked, her voice shaky. 

He wanted to console her, tell her not to worry and that he’d be back before she knew it.

But she’d held him while he died before. 

She knew there was always a chance he would not come back. 

He place a hand over hers, closing his eyes and listening to Zelda’s breathing, feeling her soft hands against his skin, and feeling the warm growing in his chest. 

“I will. I will say goodbye.” he whispered, bringing a hand to his lips. 

She pulled away and he turned to her, the confusion apparent on his face. He opened his mouth as if to apologize but froze as she placed her hands against his face, gently pulling him closer until his lips were pressed against hers.

It felt as though time had stopped, and all of the world had disappeared except for the two of them. 

When she pulled away, her forehead rested against his, her eyes were closed, and her voice was shaky:

“I couldn’t let you slip away again without kissing you. I can’t say goodbye without that.”


	6. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face has arrived among the traveling Council, acting as their guide to Chief Riju. Link experiences a challenge in battle from the new presence, and he stands in awe of the progress they have made. He grows closer to the princess, and begins to question his own worth towards her and her reign to come. He worries he will be a distraction or detriment to the Hyrule line, and fears that Princess Zelda won't be taken seriously with him by her side.

The kiss had been two weeks ago, and they hadn’t kissed since.

In Link’s current memory, that was his first kiss, although there had been some close calls with a few of the Great Fairies scattered through the land. 

He’d spent some time training, using the physical exertion to clear his mind of the hazy and warm thoughts the kiss left him feeling. None of those feelings were bad; he just thought the kiss would have been different. 

More romantic? Maybe. The night Zelda danced with him on the balcony of the Zora Domain would have been perfect, but the princess was drunk, and he was not that sort of man. 

He took a swing at his sparring partner, his practice sword clanging against her spear with such force that Link wasn’t sure they wouldn’t break. 

A Gerudo Warrior had met the camp roughly halfway, stating she was a guide sent by Chief Riju and presenting an official decree to prove it. Link had more than welcomed the warrior; he remembered her. 

Barta had grown much stronger since she’d been captured by the Yiga, and her stealth had improved tenfold. At first, the Princess seemed skeptical of the warrior, but after seeing the way Link had welcomed her with warmth and open arms, she became relaxed. 

“You’ve gotten stronger, voe.” Barta grunted, using her spear to swipe at Link’s feet. 

He jumped, but not quick enough to avoid a sharp blow to his ankle, sweeping him onto his back. He brought his shield up, using it to deflect another blow and rolling out of the way, up on his feet again.

So had she. She’d trained hard since he’d last seen her, and she gladly told him she was now second in command of the Gerudo Royal Guard, and the head of any covert security details. 

He was proud of her. 

“Are you okay?” 

Link glanced at the princess, who had decided to watch this evening’s training session with the warrior. He gave her a small smile and nod, never one to be vocal in combat, before turning back to Barta. 

“What say you, another round?” Barta asked, holding her spear at the ready. Link nodded, readying his shield in front and taking up a solid stance, knowing she was one to lunge at her opponents. 

And sure enough, Barta lunged. She was lightning fast, terrifyingly so for a mortal warrior, and Link could feel the adrenaline surge through his veins as he leapt to the side, narrowly dodging the point of her spear. 

“You’re faster, voe.” she said through gritted teeth, shoving Link’s shield with the center of her spear. She left her side open, though, and he used the hilt of his sword to slam into her ribs, knocking her sideways. 

She was right; he had gotten faster and stronger. 

And so did she.

He barely reacted in time to avoid a spear going through his cheek.

He’d managed to get his sword up, having to use all of his strength to keep her weapon from lancing his face. 

She was definitely sneakier than she’d been when she’d tried sneaking into the Yiga hideout. Link was proud.

But not too proud to ignore the same ribs she’d left wide open before. 

He swung his shield at her ribs, throwing her to the ground with a mighty bash. Not nearly hard enough to cause real harm, but he was certain it would bruise and it had knocked the wind out of her. 

He stood over her, his sword at her neck as she gasped for air.

He had won. 

He caught his breath a moment, allowing her to do the same before extending his hand as a sort of peace offering. She took it, shaking her head and giving a wry smile, undoubtedly towards her own arrogance. 

“I’ll beat you one day, voe.” she said, dusting herself off.

“I know.”

Barta smiled at him, appreciating the sentiment before grabbing her spear and turning towards the princess. 

“I’m sad to say he’s damaged goods now, Princess.” she said, giving her a grin.

He felt it then; something wet dripping down his face. He brought his thumb to his cheek, feeling the thin cut he hadn’t noticed until now before his face erupting in a grin.

Barta would absolutely beat him one day. 

She handed him a cloth to wipe his face before turning on her heels and heading to one of the guard tents. Link was sure she’d be welcomed there, and he pitied the man that tried to pick a fight with the spirited warrior.

“Does it hurt?” 

The princess had approached him, Paya at her side for once, instead of Purah. 

“It’s a scratch, princess. I’ll be fine.” he said, giving her a small smile. 

The worry in her eyes disappeared, and she took the cloth from his hand and gently dabbed his cheek. 

“It should heal well. Unlike what Barta said, I don’t believe you are damaged goods.” the princess said, a smirk on her face. Link blinked in surprise, the princess never being this forward with him before.

He wasn’t complaining, of course.

“Your grace…?” 

Paya’s soft voice had broken the silence between the princess and her knight.

The princess looked at Paya, seeing the urgency on her face before turning back to Link and handing the cloth back, her hand lingering in his for just a moment past the point of proper. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a meeting to attend. Please meet with me after supper so we can discuss my visit to the Forbidden City.” 

She walked past him with Paya, leaving him in the clearing.

He couldn’t help but smile after her.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t get hurt sparring Barta.” 

Zelda had her head resting on Link’s chest, idly scrolling through the Compendium on the Sheikah Slate while Link gently ran his fingers through her hair. He had spent the majority of the evening listening to the various diplomatic briefings; what nations sought an audience with the princess or what nations were critical of her. 

He’d been relieved when she had finally finished her correspondence and the last of her meetings. Purah hadn’t even made a sound of protest when everyone else was leaving and Link remained. 

He’d take the small victories where he could get them.

He hummed in response, his face against the top of her head. He was relishing her warmth and he was indulging in the peace of this moment. 

She looked up at him, her brows knitted together as though they were in deep thought.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his eyebrow arched in confusion.

She leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth before settling back against his chest. 

“Nothing.”

This woman would be the death of him. Again. 

He held her close, his arm around her waist to hold her to him. She knew she wasn’t trapped, but she did feel safe in his arms, and that alone filled him with joy. 

But he had thoughts nagging at him.

“Zelda… friends don’t…” he started, unsure of how he wanted to finish his sentence. 

“Kiss?” she asked, finishing it for him. 

He gave a nod, his eyes trained on her.

She took a breath, wrapping her arms around him and settling back against his chest. 

“I don’t think we’re just friends at this point. I think we’re something more… don’t you?” she asked, her voice seemingly smaller. He was a bit relieved at that; she was perhaps as shy as he. 

“I think we’re something more too.”

They sat in silence for a while, neither one willing to break the spell of comfort that had settled over them. Link continued to run his hand through Zelda’s hair while she continued to look at pictures on the slate. 

“Do you want me to court you?” 

She looked up at him, surprise on her face. He felt his stomach clench as she remained silent, just studying him. 

“Well…” she began, looking down at her hands, deep in thought. 

Oh Goddess… he’d overstepped his bounds… she was going to kick him out of her tent and never talk to him again-

“I don’t want you to court me in the sense of a man of the court. I don’t want the chaperone, or the grand gestures. I just want you.” she softly said, still focusing on her hands. 

He felt his heart swell with warmth and pride; he could do that. He could just give her him and all that entailed. And just him at the moment wanted to show her what that meant; showering her in adoration and affection until all of the hurt she had endured had vanished. 

So he did.

He gently tilted her chin up, caught in her emerald eyes for only a moment before covering her mouth with his. He was gentle, but he knew his hand was quivering and he knew that he was focusing on not losing control.

Zelda, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care.

Her hands immediately moved up to his hair, grabbing fistfulls of it to hold him in place so she could climb higher. Her lips parted as though it were an invitation and Link gladly accepted, his tongue gently running against her bottom lip.

She angled herself towards him, one hand still tangled in his hair and the other now gripping his tunic, and he too found his hands wandering. He had an arm around her waist and a hand on the back of her thigh, hiking her further up his body. Her hips rested against his own, and he felt as though he was going to combust against her.  
His lips had moved from her own to her neck, and he couldn’t help but shower her skin with soft kisses. 

He’d be lying if he said her whimpering wasn’t encouraging him. 

He’d be lying if the way she ground her hips against his wasn’t encouraging him.

He’d be lying if her presence alone wasn’t encouraging him. 

“Princess…? May I come in?”

He froze, his lips still against her neck, his hand on the back of her thigh, and painfully aware he could feel himself throbbing against her hips. He was breathing hard, and he felt his pride glow when he saw how flushed her face had become and how she had been left panting. 

“O-one moment!” Zelda stammered, slowly untangling herself from her knight. 

He straightened his tunic and re-tied his hair before sitting in a lounge chair, picking up a bow and tightening it’s bowstring. The princess smoothed down her hair and straightened up her dress before fanning her face to try and dissipate some of her blush. Link chuckled softly to himself, earning a harsh glare from her. 

“Princess?” 

“Yes, come in.” she sighed, picking up the Sheikah slate. 

Purah came in with Paya, both faces set in a grim line. Link furrowed his brows; something was wrong.

“What is it?” the princess asked, her tone immediately softer. Paya shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, and Purah shook her head.

“It’s Sir Daro. He is… personally offended that you rejected his proposal. He’s convinced that Link is the reason why.” Purah said, appearing to pick her words carefully. The princess shot a quick glance at Link, and he felt his brows furrow further.

“He demands to have another audience with you to inquire the official reason why you rejected him.”

The princess closed her eyes, her hands reflexively rubbing her temples in frustration. 

Link was making things hard for her. 

He was the reason why she wasn’t able to be taken seriously by some diplomats. He was blocking the way for the Hyrule line to continue. 

“Tell him that his audience will be granted. He is to meet me in front of my tent in one hour’s time.” she said, Link able to hear the bitterness in her voice. 

Paya and Purah bowed to her before leaving, the concern on Purah’s face apparent. 

“I’m ruining this for you, aren’t I?” Link softly asked once they had left. 

Zelda turned to him, shaking her head fervently.

“No. You’re not. I’m making this needlessly complicated and I’m ignoring everything that comes with being the sole ruler to a royal line, and potentially a country once more.” she said, reaching for one of his hands. 

His hands were rough; calloused after years of wielding a sword and enduring countless trials. He’d battled hundreds of monsters, helped defeat the Calamity, and had been paired with the sword that seals the darkness.

He was torn.

He wanted Zelda.

He did not feel he was worthy of Zelda.

Her hands were soft. Her smile was as the Great Deku Tree had said; it had the warmth of the sun. Her eyes were full of resolve and hope, and he knew she was no longer an innocent young woman anymore. How could she be? She had faced the jaws of hell alone for over a century. 

He loved her for it.

 

An hour had passed, and Link was surprised. Sir Daro stood before the princess, a smug grin on his face, and a hoard of nobles behind him. 

Link hadn’t been expecting a crowd. 

He stood behind the princess, the Master Sword drawn and resting on it’s point. It served as a reminder to the mob; that Link would not make exceptions to the rule.

Any threat to the Princess Hyrule would be dealt with swiftly and viciously. 

Purah and Paya stood close by, Purah managing a stony expression while Paya seemed unable to stop fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. Link didn’t blame the woman; she was never good with crowds, let alone this potentially angry mob.

Luckily, they were not alone. Various guards stood close with their spears held upright, and Link could see his hunter friends on the far reaches of the perimeter. For every two archers facing out to guard the camp, he could see one facing in with a hand on their bow.

Sir Daro would not be so stupid as to incite violence. If anything, he’d try to destroy morale in the camp and take away the princess’s support first. 

“What business do you have, Sir Daro?” the princess asked, her tone flat and clearly unimpressed. 

“We demand answers, your grace. Why won’t you entertain any of us eligible suitors? Why do you insist on ignoring our advances?” Sir Daro asked, more demanding answered than anything else. 

Half of the nobles in the crowd seemed to murmur in agreement, but Link saw the other half; they watched Sir Daro with narrow eyes and clear distrust upon their faces. 

“You do not get to demand answers from me, Sir Daro. You are not my king.” the princess snapped. Sir Daro clenched his jaw, pointing at Link.

“Then I should remind your grace that galavanting with a knight of all things is improper of _any_ crown and you cannot simply ignore potential husbands.” he shouted. 

The princess narrowed her eyes, stepping up to Sir Daro’s face, not caring she was inches away and not caring if it was too aggressive. Link didn’t mind either, he rather appreciated the angry side of the princess.

“I will have you know that my knight has done more for this kingdom than you could possibly imagine. I will also have you know that he is not just my knight. He is my betrothed.”

The crowd went quiet. 

Link’s own breathing stopped. 

He was her what?

“But… but you can’t-” Sir Daro blubbered, being quickly cut off by the princess holding a finger in his face. 

“I can marry him. I have no ruler. I _am_ the ruler. I am to be coronated queen. I will not allow someone from another kingdom to tell me how I will rule and what laws I will enforce. My decision is my knight who will very soon be Hyrule’s prince consort. I advise you to hold your tongue or I will be writing an extremely detailed letter to your aunt.” she hissed. 

He blanched, going quiet for once.

The princess turned, walking back to Link’s side and grabbing one of his hands. 

He wasn’t entirely sure his face didn’t match Sir Daro’s.

“Upon my coronation, my knight and I will be wed. And I will not hear another offer of engagement. Am I clear?” the princess snapped. The crowd was silent before one by one they bowed before her. 

The princess squeezed Link’s hand, her eyes turning to his with a softness. 

“Will you accept that?” she whispered, so only he could hear. 

He nodded, slowly bringing her hand to his lips.

“I will.”


	7. Advisors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the caravan makes their way towards the Forbidden City of the Gerudo, Link takes the time to think about his wonderlust as Princess Zelda is questioned about her sudden engagement. Zelda reflects on how she treated Link in the past, and how much things have changed, while Link reflects on the year he spent working his way towards saving the princess, and therefore Hyrule.
> 
> Link and Princess Zelda are given an audience with the intelligent young Gerudo chief, where the young woman gives Zelda words she needs to hear if she truly wants to defeat Ganon once and for all.

“You’re not angry, are you?”

In the immediate moments following Zelda’s announcement that Link was her betrothed and in a way asking him to marry her, there was a bit of chaos. Sir Daro had continued to throw a fit and was escorted back to his tent by his own guards, who no doubt feared an international incident. 

“Not at all. More surprised than anything.” Link said, sitting on the edge of Zelda’s bed. 

Ever since the announcement of their engagement, Link had been made to attend _all_ of the princess’s meetings. It was expected as the future prince-consort to understand royal proceedings, and Link hated it.

He felt Zelda’s arms wrap around his shoulders, and he felt her kiss the back of his neck gently. 

He smiled, loving this part of Zelda; the gently parts.

“I guess I just wish I’d been able to propose to you properly. Like a romantic night out stargazing or… something.” Link said, feeling the tips of his ears turn red. 

He heard her laugh, instantly calmed by the sound, and turned to look at her. 

“I’ll surprise you one of these days, I promise.” he said, giving her a smile. 

She pressed her lips against his, a short and sweet kiss before breaking away to prepare her notes for her meeting with Chief Riju. 

Thanks to Barta, the caravan was set to arrive to the Forbidden City within a day. They were currently stopped at the stables just outside of the stretch of desert leading to the city, and Vah Naboris could be seen proudly marching off in the distance, no longer under the Calamity’s control.

“What will you have the caravan do while you go to the city with the Gerudo warriors?” Link asked, watching her move to the desk to begin writing more notes. 

“Well… men aren’t allowed, correct? I suppose the rest of the caravan can wait at Kara Kara Bazaar. Unfortunately, that means you as well.” Zelda said apologetically. Link gave her a mischievous smile, standing and leaning over the desk towards her.

“What if I told you I could get into the city?” he asked.

She narrowed her eyes, clearly suspicious to his question.  
“I’d say I’d like to see how.” she replied, almost challenging him.

He gave her a grin and a quick kiss on the forehead.

“You’ll see tomorrow.”

And he walked out of her tent, set to get another sparring match in with Barta before the next meeting he had to attend.

 

“When will the wedding be, your grace?” 

The woman speaking had a strange but pleasant accent that Link had never heard before. Her skin was dark and clear, and here eyes were a deep violet. When she’d been introduced, it was as the Duchess of Kyren and he’d been told from birth they were all educated as warriors. 

He liked the woman already.

“We’re thinking about having it after my coronation. I’ve got less than half a year left until I’m of age. It feels that time would be best.” the princess said. 

The Duchess and her entourage sat with Link and the Princess by the Bazaar’s small pond. They’d arrived to the Bazaar a half day after leaving the Gerudo stables, much to Link’s frustration, and had decided to spend the day at the Bazaar itself, which didn’t seem ungrateful at the sudden burst of trade. 

“To speak freely, your grace… you’re one hundred and seventeen. I think you’re old enough.” the Duchess teased. 

The princess gave a sad smile, nodding. 

“I suppose you’re right,” she said, “but Link and I did not get much of a chance to be a couple before the Calamity. I suppose we’re just trying to enjoy that now.”

Link gave the princess a kind smile, turning back to look at the swirling pool of water. When he’d stumbled upon the Bazaar in this life, he’d been given a clue to who exactly the Yiga Clan was, and remembered how more than a lifetime ago he had rescued the princess from a group of assassins. 

He ran his thumb over the hilt of the Master Sword, grateful that the Yiga activity had gone down since the defeat of the Calamity.   
“Hey, voe.”

Link looked at Barta who was sharpening her spear. 

“The chief is going to want to speak to you, you know that, right?” she asked in a hushed tone. He nodded, continuing to toy with the hilt of his weapon. He had been made aware of a silent agreement among the Gerudo royal guard to allow him into the Forbidden City, so long as he maintained his disguise. 

He felt it may have been at the insistence of the young chief, or maybe it was a pact among the guards themselves, but he was grateful they had accepted him so readily. 

She hummed, satisfied with his nod, and went back to sharpening her spear. 

The serenity of the oasis was comforting to Link. In the year he spent trying to return back to his strength and save the princess, he remembered spending many nights at the Bazaar as he waited to make the next move. 

Occasionally, he found himself longing for the wilds again. He had so much to explore, and so many people he needed to thank for his journey to have been a success in the first place. 

“Link?”

He felt the hand of the princess on his shoulder, and he was taken out of his thoughts for a brief moment. 

She gave him a smile, but he could tell there was concern in her eyes. 

He briefly kissed her hand to soothe her thoughts, and gave her hand a squeeze. 

He’d talk to her about it later; hoping he could bring her along on an adventure or two of their own. 

 

As expected, he had flawlessly mixed in with the rear of the allowed caravan into the Forbidden City. The Duchess and her entourage, all being vie, had of course been allowed in, as well as Purah and Paya. A squad of Gerudo royal guards had met them at the gates of the city, and he’d seen the princess look around once or twice for her knight. 

He smiled to himself, knowing she would be surprised to see him in his vie clothing. 

They made their way through the city, and he took in the sights and smells. The a few vendors he’s helped in the past waved at him, and a few regulars at the Noble Canteen spotted him and called out towards him, inviting him for drinks later.

He could see the princess looking around, bewildered at who in her entourage could be drawing such attention when she made eye contact with him. 

At first her face was frozen in shock, then he saw her eyes drift down to his exposed abdomen and he saw a deep flush spread across her face. He smiled to himself, putting one finger up against his lips and gave her a wink, before slowly making his way closer to her.

By the time they reached the palace, Link was right behind her. The palace guards ushered the princess, and Link forward, closing the doors on the rest of the entourage and instead allowing them to wait in the Garden of Fountains.

The Chief wanted to speak to the princess and Link only, it would seem.

“I cannot believe you snuck into the city like _this_.” Zelda hissed, as they made their way through the halls of the palace. Link was proud of himself, seeming to leave the princess flustered. 

“How have you not been found out?!” she asked, eyeing the guards nervously. 

He smiled, shaking his head, but unable to answer before another set of doors opened and they stood before Chief Riju on her throne. 

Zelda fell silent as the chief rose, and she made her way to the princess and Link. 

“It’s been too long, Link. I’m glad you’ve made your way back to us. And I hear congratulations are in order for your recent engagement!” Riju said, a smile on her face. Link bowed before her, but Zelda remained still, staring at the chief.

“Princess?” Riju asked, concern in her voice. 

Zelda shook her head, and he saw tears begin to form in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry… you just look so much like Lady Urbosa.” 

Riju’s expression softened, and she held the princess’s hands in her own. He smiled under his vail, knowing that Riju and Zelda would be fast friends, just as Zelda and Urbosa had been.

“Come, let’s have lunch. There is so much I want to ask you.” Riju said, guiding the princess away and motioning for Link to follow.

 

Buliara had joined the trio, standing guard on the balcony above where the royal entourage had been put. Upon seeing Link, she had given him a nod, but he was well aware that she was still suspicious of him, and most likely always would be. 

The chief and the princess sat on soft cushions, talking while they dined upon some of the Gerudo’s best dishes. 

“To be entirely honest, I thought Link had been engaged to you before the Calamity. Even though he’d told me of his memory issues, his devotion to you was quite apparent.” Riju said. Link felt his cheeks heat up, and he was grateful for the vail he wore. 

Zelda giggled, shaking her head. 

“To be entirely honest, I had been cruel in the beginning. Overtime back then, though… I started seeing Link in a new light. Even after all the awful things I’ve said to him, he always stood by my side.” Zelda said with a small smile, staring at her hands. 

Riju gave a nod, as though she expected nothing less of him. 

“Lady Urbosa had written several letters to the king, I’d found many of them not long ago. It appears she thought highly of your knight. I do as well. You’ve made an excellent choice.” Riju said. Buliara gave a grunt, which only made Riju giggle.

He didn’t know what to do with the praise, so he remained quiet.

“Now. More formal matters.” Riju said, setting her drink down.

Link looked back up at the chief as she eyed the princess. 

“We are very interested in assisting you in your endeavors to restore the Hyrule line. We understand that there will need to be some work on the castle-”

Zelda blanched at the mention of the word. 

“I’m sorry, Riju… I’m not sure if I’m ready to return.” she mumbled.

The chief looked surprised, then furrowed her brow as though she were deep in thought.

“I won’t lie… That is… troubling. It’s been seven months since the Calamity’s defeat, Zelda. You haven’t gone back?” Riju asked.

Zelda shook her head, almost as though she were embarrassed.

“It was a traumatizing experience, Chief Riju. She is still coming to terms with a century of torment from the Calamity.” 

It was the first time Link had spoken, which surprised even Buliara. 

Riju nodded, seeming to understand before taking another sip of her drink. 

“It only makes sense to get the final victory against the Calamity, then. It would make you truly victorious to defeat him in this way. You reclaim your throne, you reclaim your line, but more importantly you will truly regain your home.”

Zelda was quiet, considering the chief’s words.

“You’re wise far beyond your years, you know that?” Zelda said after a long while. 

Link looked at Zelda’s face, and he felt pride in what he saw; she was determined. She was determined and she was going to return to the castle. 

“I’m happy you think so.” Riju smugly said. 

Buliara gave a nod, turning back to the balcony. 

“I do have a condition, Zelda.”

Zelda looked back at Riju, who seemed a tad more unsure than she had been a moment ago. Link tilted his head, wondering what the chief wanted from the princess.

“I would like for the Gerudo to have a seat on your council. The affairs of Hyrule have historically affected the surrounding kingdoms. And I’d like to stretch a bit further, and request each of the surrounding kingdoms be granted a council seat.” Riju said, looking at her carefully manicured hands.

Link would have liked to say he was surprised, but he truly wasn’t. One hundred years ago the four kingdoms still fell under King Rhoam’s reign, but since the Calamity they were forced into isolation. He wasn’t shocked that Riju would want a say in their future as a neighboring kingdom of Hyrule. 

“I’d more than welcome that. Frankly, seeing how the Gerudo have prospered even in the Calamity has me wanting experienced council that have been here all along.” Zelda said without a second thought. 

Link smiled. 

It would seem like new champions would make their presence known.


End file.
